


Lines of Communication

by cptxrogers



Series: just the smut [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Armor Kink, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Not A Fix-It, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“And you think you could take me, do you, Stark?”</i> </p><p>
  <i>“I’d give it a good fucking try. I’d like to shove you into the nearest wall and wrap my hands around your damn neck.”</i>
</p><p><i>“Oh yeah? And then what?”</i><br/> <br/>Post-CACW, a series of phone calls between Tony and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the illbetherefest: _Steve sees Tony on the TV, interviewed about the Accords. Tony looks so beaten/gorgeous/desirable and talks such infuriating bullshit (from Steve's point, of course) that Steve can't rein himself in and messages/calls Tony first on that flip-phone. Somehow a political argument develops into phone-sex/sexting._
> 
> Little bits of dialogue are lifted from the Avengers Prime comic.

  


  


**6th June. 23:45. Incoming call: Steve**

“Tony?”

“This better be an emergency, Rogers.”

“Not exactly. But it is important that we keep the lines of communication open.”

“And you thought a flip phone was the best tool for the job? This thing must be nearly as old as you are.”

“Sure, let's focus on the real issues here.”

“Not that this isn't charming, but was there something in particular that you wanted?”

“It's about the team. I know you've been checking on them since they were imprisoned.”

“Yeah, and?”

“I just want you to know that I appreciate that. I'm glad someone is keeping an eye on them.”

“And you should know that Rhodey's still in recovery. He's not great but getting better, since you didn't fucking ask.”

“Tony, you know how much I respect Colonel Rhodes. Please tell him from me-”

“Save it. He doesn't need your platitudes and I don't want to hear them.”

“Fine. Be like that. But we still need to talk about the others. I'm worried about Wanda in particular. She doesn't deal well with confinement.”

“I know that, and I know that even the government's finest supermax couldn't hold her if she decided to break loose. But look. They broke the law, they got caught. I did what I could, but some things are beyond even my powers to fix.”

“They're being kept in that god-awful prison raft, like animals! They're your team, Tony. How could you let this happen?”

“How could _I_ let this happen? You're the one who started this, Rogers! It was your pure and noble ideals that put them there.”

“They were there because they agreed: We can't let ourselves be lead by corrupt institutions; we need the freedom to make our own choices-”

“Corrupt institutions? This is the UN we're talking about! I know you're on this trust-no-one anti-government kick since DC, but if you would only _think_ -”

“- and if you would only _listen_. For God's sake, Tony, you're not blessed with some superior insight that the rest of us lack. You're just in a better position to make your voice heard!”

“Yeah, and who put you in charge, Mr Living Legend? Who appointed you to set the moral tone for the whole country? You talk a good game about equality and fairness, but funny how those rules never seem to apply to you.”

“Shove off, Tony. This isn't about your feelings about me, it's about the principle-”

“My _feelings?_ I almost wish you were here, so I could demonstrate my _feelings_ to you in person.”

“Why, tough guy, what would you do?”

“I'd wipe that smug, self-righteous expression off your face. You always look so god damn earnest, I'd like to see you disheveled and filthy for once.”

“And you think you could take me, do you, Stark?”

“I'd give it a good fucking try. I'd like to shove you into the nearest wall and wrap my hands around your damn neck.”

“Oh yeah? And then what?”

“...”

“...”

“Fuck you, Rogers.”

**call disconnected**

  


  


  


**10th June. 14:05. New text message**

Steve: _We got the others out. They're safe now. Thank you for sending the schematics for the Raft. It really helped_.

Tony: _u better look after them_

Steve: _I'll do my best._

Tony: _do better_

  


  


  


**26th June. 23:25. Incoming call: Steve**

“Rogers. What an unexpected pleasure this is sure to be.”

“I saw you on TV tonight.”

“Oh really? Like what you saw?”

“I liked what I saw more than what I heard. That spiel you gave on accountability was crowd-pleasing nonsense.”

“ _Someone_ has to keep the public informed about the state of the Accords.”

“And that someone has to be you, does it? Jesus, Tony, the ego on you.”

“You think I _like_ this? You think I enjoy going in front of cameras and talking about how we're planning to hunt down my friends? Playing nice with politicians in the hope they don't brand us all criminals?”

“You looked pretty cozy to me. Power always suited you well.”

“Don't you dare try the 'power corrupts' bit on me after all the shit you caused.”

“That _I_ caused? You were the one who pushed your precious Accords in and pushed me out!”

“ _My_ Accords? I didn't write the damn things! This was about responding to the voice of the people we're supposed to be protecting. It wasn't about you. Christ. And people say I'm the egomaniacal one.”

“Not about me? You sure about that, Tony?”

“People are scared, Rogers. Because of what we did. Because of me. This is my penance.”

“If you want to punish yourself, there are better ways than pushing through international legislation to work out your damn issues.”

“Like what, huh? You wanna punish me yourself?”

“Maybe. I'd do it well.”

“I have no doubts about that.”

“You're always so god damn mouthy. Just for once I'd like to see you shut up and do what you're told.”

“So you wanted to put me in my place, is that it? Keep me on a leash and make me like it. Sounds kinda kinky if you ask me.”

“I'm so tired of being patient with you. I wanted to take you apart every time you mouthed off. To make you pay for every god damn smart remark that came off your tongue. I'd make you come apart. I'd leave you wrecked.”

“Damn. If I'd known how badly you were gagging for it, I might even have let you try.”

“I haven’t even started with you yet, Stark. All this time, I’ve been going easy on you.”

“Yeah? What does you going hard on me involve then, _Captain_?”

“Are you still wearing that tie?”

“The red silk one from the TV interview? Yeah.”

“Good. I'd shove it in your mouth while I fuck you, that'd keep you quiet for once.”

“Jesus Christ, Rogers... Fucking alright then. Let's do this. I'm usually more into giving than receiving, but I could be flexible.”

“I'd pin you down over your desk and take my time getting you ready. Watch you squirming as you get more desperate. Leave you drooling all over that nice red silk.”

“You think you could make me squirm?”

“I know I could. I know how you want it, Tony. I know how you're itching to feel my hands on you.”

“You could finger me nice and hard so I'm good and loose, then I'd ride your cock till you were seeing stars.”

“That doesn't sounds like a very effective punishment for you. I'd rather keep teasing you for hours. Make you take it however I decided. And not let you come till you learn to do as you're told.”

“Where would the fun be in that? You should let me take what I want first, and then you could fuck me all night. I'm much more personable post-orgasm.”

“I thought I was the one giving the orders here.”

“Pff. As if. I can hear you jacking yourself off, you know. You're in no position to be commanding anyone right now.”

“I don't need any of your smarmy backchat, Stark. You ought to learn to show some respect.”

“I think you like it when I run my mouth.”

“Oh yeah, you're so right. Your endless insubordination really gets me going.”

“I could fucking tell. Every time I opened my mouth in a post-mission briefing, you looked like you were counting the ways that you could make me come.”

“More like counting the ways I could make you shut the hell up.”

“I'd rather you find ways to make me scream.”

“Should have known you'd be a screamer. Always gotta put on a performance, right Stark?”

“Have you been thinking about that? If you wanted me to put on a show for you, you could have just asked.”

“I doubt you've got anything to show that I haven't seen before.”

“That's because you lack imagination, Rogers. I can do things with a vibrator that would make your head spin. I'd have you on your knees in minutes, begging for a taste of my ass.”

“You think? You know I'm stronger than you. If you got too mouthy I could pin you up against the nearest surface with one hand and leave you there while I stroke myself off with the other.”

“If you can't keep your hands to yourself, there are solutions for that. I'd find some rope, something strong, vibranium-threaded maybe, remind me to look into that. Tie your wrists and ankles to the bed posts and use you however I wanted.”

“You still reckon you get to be the one in charge, do you? I told you that's not what I go for.”

“Then why do you sound so fucking wrecked right now, Rogers? Like you're about two seconds from coming? You fucking like it.”

“I...”

“Feels good to have someone take control of you sometimes. To know that all you have to do is let it happen. You'd just have to lie back and let me fuck myself senseless on your cock.”

“Oh, Tony, _god_.”

“Mmm, were you thinking about me when you came? You liked it, didn't you? Mmm, Steve, _fuck_.”

“...”

“... You know, Rogers, if you had admitted to yourself that what you really wanted from me all this time was a good fucking, I'd have obliged ages ago and spared us both all this grief.”

“I really don't think that sex would have helped us to avoid the situation we're in now, Tony.”

“Sure thing, Mr Straight and Narrow, keep telling yourself that.”

**call disconnected**

  


  


  


**28th June. 10:18. New text message**

Steve: _I came across this quote and I thought you might find it interesting:_

Steve: _'The smallest minority on earth is the individual. Those who deny individual rights cannot claim to be defenders of minorities.'_

Tony: _dont start that libertarian horseshit with me, i grew out of that phase when I was 17_

Tony: _supersoldiers aren't an oppressed minority u ass_

Tony: _p.s. 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'_

  


  


  


**10th July. 22:17. Outgoing call: Steve**

“Tony?”

“Rogers. Natasha came to see me today. She had some, shall we say, choice words to share.”

“I'm sure she did.”

“She _gently suggested_ that I call you. There were threatening hand motions involved.”

“That sounds like Nat. Honestly it's saying something that you'd rather talk to me than piss her off.”

“That's cause if Natasha ever tried to kill me, I'd be dead inside an hour. Whereas you, you just crippled my suit and left me to die in a bunker in Siberia.”

“... _really_ , Tony? Cause that's not quite how I remember that day.”

“Which part am I remembering wrong? The part where you beat the shit out of me and smashed up my arc reactor? Or the bit where you fucked off with your precious Barnes and left me alone without any backup in that hole?”

“Don't you dare bring Bucky into this, after what you tried to do to him!”

“Oh, hit a nerve, did I? Are you still feeling some lingering guilt over that one? No surprise there - outbursts of anger driven by guilt are sort of your specialty, huh?”

“I did what I had to do to protect my friend, and I won't apologize for that. I wouldn't expect you to understand. But he's all I have left of my life before. Since Peggy... I'd do whatever it takes to keep him safe.”

“And how is that working out for you? Cause Natasha told me that you had to put him into cyro.”

“It was his choice. He didn't want to risk hurting anyone else. He's a good person, Tony.”

“You know, if you'd trusted me, if you'd _talked_ to me, I would have helped you. And Barnes too. I know that he was innocent of the bombings, and I know what it's like to have your mind manipulated. I don't blame him for what happened to my parents.”

“Tony, I-”

“I blame you. For not telling me, while having the god damn gall to lecture me about keeping things from the team.”

“This is not exactly comparable to creating a deadly evil AI behind your team's back!”

“Oh, and why not? Because it's wrong for me to keep secrets but it's okay when you do it? Look where we've ended up! The team is broken, half of us are fugitives from several world governments, the Accords are gonna be law whether we're there to steer them or not, and Barnes is back in the deep freeze. So tell me, Rogers, was is worth it?”

“Look. I am sorry that I went so far. That week was... It felt like the ground kept shifting under my feet. I thought I knew what the right thing to do was, but everything spiraled out of control. I wish we could have talked it out.”

“That's a shitty apology.”

“It's the best one you're going to get.”

“I can't even summon the energy to be disappointed in you any more, Rogers.”

“Damn it, why do you you always have to be like this, Tony?”

“What, unimpressed by your bullshit? Maybe cause I've spent enough time thinking about what _you_ want, and I've given up trying to be that perfect person who's good enough for your impossible damn standards.”

“Have you been thinking about it, though?”

“About what?”

“You know. Last time. This thing between us.”

“Oh, you mean the angry phone sex? It might have crossed my mind a few times. Damn good wank bank material, I have to say.”

“You thought about it while you were... Jeez. Okay. So do you want to. Um. Try it again some time?”

“Are you sure you can keep up, big boy? Running my mouth and mild sexual deviancy, those are kind of my specialties.”

“I can take whatever you've got, Stark.”

“Alright then, let's go. Tell me what you're doing.”

“Now?”

“Unless you have some other pressing appointment to get to?”

“No. Um. Okay. It's quiet here. It's just me in my room, on my bed.”

“Yeah, and what are you doing?”

“I've got my sweatpants round my thighs and I'm stroking myself.”

“Mmm, you got started already?”

“I couldn't help it. It's that... thing your voice does when you're thinking filthy thoughts. It drives me crazy.”

“What, like this, yeah? You wanna guess what I'm thinking now?”

“Christ, Tony.”

“I was thinking that I bet you look good jerking yourself off. With those nice big hands wrapped around your cock.”

“Maybe you'll get to see it in person some time.”

“I fucking doubt that, now you're on the run.”

“Hey, that's not fair, I'm trying to do the right thing here-”

“Shut up about your damn crusade for once and get back to the action, yeah?”

“God, you're a bossy ass. Always gotta be right.”

“Yeah, just how you like it. Having someone tell you what to do. I'd make you beg for it.”

“You reckon?”

“Yeah. I'd bend you over that bed and rim you till you were sobbing.”

“Fuck.”

“Language, Rogers. You like getting rimmed? I'd make it good. I'd lick you till you were gasping and then I'd fuck you with my tongue.”

“Yeah, what else you got?”

“Then I'd finger you, get you nice and loose. Hey, Rogers?”

“Mmm?”

“I want you to finger your ass for me now, yeah? Hands off your dick. No touching until I say so. Understood?”

“Why the hell should I-”

“Because I fucking _said so_ , Rogers. And right now, we're doing this my way or not at all.”

“Fine. You can have this one.”

“Get some lube and rub it over your fingers.”

“Oh, I, don't know if I have any here, um.”

“Cut the innocent 40s-boy shtick. I know what you're like, world's greatest tactician and all that. No way you picked up the phone unprepared.”

“Yeah, alright, you see right through me. Lemme grab it. I'm coating my fingers with it, ugh, it's cold. Okay. I'm good.”

“Start off with just one finger. Nice and slow. I want you to feel it.”

“Mmm. Okay. Yeah. 's good.”

“Good. Now add another finger and think about me fucking teasing you, slowly, slowly working you open. Feeling my fingers scissoring inside you.”

“Ahh, god, yeah. I want-”

“- you want more, yeah? Add another finger for me.”

“Oh, I, I don't know if I can take it.”

“Mmm, sure you can. That supersoldier ass was made to be fucked. Slowly, yeah, breathe through it. Take it for me.”

“Oh, fuck, Tony. Feels so full.”

“It'd feel even better with my cock.”

“God, yes, I want it.”

“I'd fuck you nice and slow. Take my time with it. Watch how hard you got from a good fucking. You seem like a man who'd enjoy that.”

“Yeah, I like that. Do you think you could give it to me hard enough though? I'm not easily satisfied. I'd take whatever you've got and I'd still want more.”

“I'd wait till you were good and moaning and then flip you over and let you ride my cock.”

“Mmm, that's my specialty right there. I ride cock like a fucking champion.”

“Jesus, Rogers, what happened to your modesty? Actually, you know what, never mind. I quite like the shameless version of you. Alright, you can get on top and stroke yourself off, and I could enjoy the view of you bouncing up and down on my cock. I'd like to see you paint those nice tight abs of yours with your come.”

“Oh god, yes, Tony, I need to-”

“What do you want? Tell me.”

“God, I want to come, _please_.”

“Yeah, okay, you can touch yourself now. Come for me.”

“Ughh, Tony, _fuck_.”

“...”

“...”

“Told you I'd make you beg.”

**call disconnected**

  


  


  


**12th July. 04:11. New text message**

Tony: _how could u not tell me_

Tony: _about my parents_

Tony: _you kept that from me for 2 years. 2 YEARS. how could u_

  


**12th July. 04:25. New text message**

Steve: _I've lost so many people in my life. I didn't want to lose you too._

Tony: _bit late for that_

  


  


  


**20th July. 11:35. Incoming call: Steve**

“Rogers.”

“Tony. I saw you on the news, fighting that swarm of giant alien bees. The team looked in good shape.”

“The 'team'? You mean me, Rhodey, and Vision? Cause you took the rest of the 'team' with you when you left.”

“You know that I didn't force anyone. They made their own choices -”

“As if anyone would turn down _Captain America_ when he asked for them. You have more influence that you think you do.”

“And that's my fault, is it? I'm supposed to push my teammates away so that they don't get corrupted by my dangerous, rebellious ideas?”

“Christ, can I at least get out of the armor before we start arguing about this? I'm covered in god damn sludgy bee goop.”

“You're still in your armor?”

“Yes, I had to do the post-bee press conference as well. Why do you ask?”

“Uhh. No reason.”

“Do you - holy shit. Do you _like_ the armor, Rogers?”

“You don't need to make it sound so lewd. I have an appreciation for your suit's technological sophistication, that's all.”

“Now you're just mocking me. You think that touchscreen phones are uncomfortably modern and unnecessarily fiddly.”

“They are. But I'm not some kind of Luddite. I can still appreciate elegant design.”

“I thought I clocked you checking out my _elegant design_ on missions a few times.”

“Um.”

“It's been a while since I fucked anyone while I was wearing the suit. I'd need to make a few modifications.”

“Hnng.”

“Most people are freaked out by all that sleek metal. But you – I think you could take it. You remember what the fingers look like.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good. How many fingers do you think you could take? They're thick, and hard. You'd have to prep yourself thoroughly before we started.”

“Yeah, okay, I can do that. I'd work myself nice and loose for you.”

“God. Alright. The suit's not cold to the touch, like people think. It's slightly warm, and it's smooth. It'd feel good if I bent you over and fingered you while I was wearing it.”

“I bet it would.”

“I'd have to start off slow. Just one finger, just up to the first joint. Watch you panting as you tried to adjust.”

“I could take it. You could give more more.”

“Yeah? Alright, I'd add a second finger in there, stretch you really wide.”

“Mmm, you'd like that too, wouldn't you? Seeing your armored fingers disappear inside me.”

“Christ. Yes. Seeing those shiny red metal fingers teasing in and out of your ass. Watching you fuck yourself on my hand.”

“I'd take it all and I'd still want more.”

“I'd reach round with my other hand and slide it up and down your hard cock. That feels so good.”

“Jesus, Tony, have you tried that? Touching yourself with an armored hand?”

“Hell yeah, of course I have. Genius, billionaire, sexual deviant, remember? It's warm, and smooth. The repulsors tingle just a little bit. It feels amazing.”

“Oh my god, I want to feel that. Every time I see you in that suit, I want your hand on my cock.”

“Is that what you used think about when we went on missions together?”

“Mostly afterwards. When we'd taken down whatever bad guy it was that day and we were flying home in the Quinjet. The adrenaline was still pumping and you'd be there, in that damn suit, showing off like you'd saved the day single handedly.”

“To be fair, I usually had-”

“God, you just can't keep your mouth shut, can you? I'd want to throw you into the nearest wall and run my tongue all over that armor. Flip up the faceplate so I could see your face when I sucked on your metal fingers. Then I'd rip the panels off and blow you till the only words coming out of your mouth were my name.”

“Fuck, Rogers, who knew that you were hiding such a filthy mind beneath that good little solider boy exterior all this time.”

“Whatever. Are you still wearing the armor now?”

“Mostly. I ditched a few panels and the gloves for better access.”

“I bet you look thoroughly debauched. Pieces of armor strewn everywhere, and you in the middle with your dick in your hand.”

“It is quite the look.”

“Are you gonna come on that armor, Tony? Splatter that shiny paint with your come?”

“God, you really are into that, aren't you? Fuck, that's hot. I'm close, Steve, god.”

“Tony, oh, _fuck_.”

“I can't believe... you're into that.... Jesus, you're so filthy, Steve, _yes_.”

“...”

“Feeling better now you've got that out of your system, soldier boy? Back to your straight-laced image now, I guess.”

“You think you know me so well. But I've never been a good little soldier, Tony. And I've never been all that straight either.”

**call disconnected**

  


  


  


**6th August. 15:48. New text message**

Tony: _how is Barnes?_

Steve: _The same. We're working on it. It's tough._

Tony: _im going to send you the plans for this trauma-processing technology ive been working on_

Tony: _it might be useful if youve got anyone who can understand it_

Steve: _I know just the man. Thank you, Tony. Sincerely._

Tony: _Barnes shouldnt have to suffer bc of your poor choices_

Steve: _No, he shouldn't._

  


  


  


**18th August. 23:50. Incoming call: Steve**

“Hello?”

“Hi, Tony.”

“... yes?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“What the fuck? Don't start getting mushy on me now, Rogers.”

“I mean. I've been getting hard all day, thinking about you. I wanted to hear you, Tony.”

“Oh. Uhh. Okay then.”

“I was thinking about sucking you off. How your cock would feel in my mouth. What noises you'd make. How you'd like it.”

“Rogers, I thought you could have worked that out by now. I like it rough and sloppy.”

“Yeah, okay, I can do rough and sloppy.”

“I'd like to see you on your knees, swallowing down my whole cock, taking it like a champ.”

“Mmm. You could grab my hair, fuck my face.”

“Should've known you'd like having your hair pulled. Yeah, okay, I'd yank your hair and shove your face down onto my cock. Make you choke on it.”

“Yeah, fuck my throat till I can't breathe, that gets me so fucking hard.”

“You have got a kinky side, haven't you, soldier? I always suspected as much. Just waiting for me to come along and – hnng - bury my cock in your mouth. Have me hold you in place and fuck your throat.”

“Yeah, I'd take it all. Swallow you down till you could feel the tip of your cock against the back of my throat. Let you push further, stopping the air till I'm blacking out and it feels so fucking good.”

“Mmm, fuck, I'm not going to last.”

“You could come on my face if you want. I like that.”

“God, yes.”

“I like the taste of it. The way it would drip into my mouth. Feeling it run down my chin. I'd be filthy and messy, just how you wanted me.”

“Oh, yeah, that'd be so fucking good.”

“I'd be covered in your come. Have it splattered over my face and dripping down my chest. I'd wipe it up with my fingers and then lick them clean.”

“Oh, fuck, god, _Steve_.”

“Hmm. So that's what noise you'd make.”

“Uhh. Yeah. Wha?”

“Speak soon, Tony.”

**call disconnected**

  


  


  


**28th August. 13:35. New text message**

Steve: _I think we're making progress with Bucky. He's been stable for longer periods recently. The tech is helping._

Tony: _i'm glad_

Steve: _He told me that I should talk to you. That he understands why you snapped and that I should try to understand it too._

Tony: _the part where u lied to me for 2 years. that struck something of a nerve_

Steve: _Ok, I probably deserved that._

Tony: _but i am sorry that i tried to hurt him. pls tell him that from me_

Steve: _I will. I think you two would actually get on well if you met under different circumstances. You're a lot alike._

Tony: _don't_

  


  


  


**10th September. 15:23. Incoming call: Steve**

“Tony?”

“What's wrong? You sound like hell.”

“Look. Thor arrived here this morning. He had bad news. We really need to meet.”

“How bad?”

“End of the world bad. Do you know about the Infinity Stones?”

“Shit. You weren't kidding about the end of the world. Yes, I know about the stones. And I know about what they can do. And I know about the alien army poised to destroy the Earth, having seen it _with my own eyes_.”

“Then you understand why we need you with us on this one.”

“Oh, now you need me? Every time in the last four years that I tried to step up and do something to protect the planet, you called me a paranoid control freak.”

“I know, and I'm sorry. Please, Tony. We need your help. I need your help.”

“...”

“Over the last few months I realized - I can't do this without you.”

“Fine. I can't say no to my team. I'll be there in a few hours.”

“Don't you need me to send you our coordinates?”

“You really think I didn't know where you were all this time? Oh, Rogers, you still don't know me at all.”

**call disconnected**

  


  


  


**10th September. 15:25. New text message**

Steve: _I'm so sorry._ _I know that's not enough._

Steve: _But I hope you allow me the chance to earn your friendship back._

Steve: _I don't deserve it. I just hope you let me._

Steve: _I'm not half as good at anything as I am when I'm doing it next to you._

Tony: _perhaps there's hope for us yet_

Tony: _i'll see you soon, steve_

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> And we’re done. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! A big thank you to [bitch-queen-of-hell](http://bitch-queen-of-hell.tumblr.com/) for beta reading.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com) and this story is also posted [there](http://cptxrogers.tumblr.com/post/146417475729/fic-lines-of-communication-stevetony).


End file.
